Old Yeller 2019: Heroes of the Whole World
Old Yeller 2019: Heroes of the Whole World, is a film planned for release in March 15th 2023, being directed and created by Iggy Koopa and Lemmy Koopa and Iggy's chain chomp, Chompy, and Pietro Koopa. The story starts with Pietro dressed as a cute yellow duck, acting as the rabid wolf that attacks Old Yeller, Chompy (Old Yeller) then begins to attack Pietro as Pietro insults him and the recording abruptly stops. Chompy then runs off, where the plot becomes that Travis Coach (Iggy Koopa) Little Arliss (Lemmy Koopa) and the Rabid Wolf (Pietro Koopa) must go out looking for him, where they go into several restricted areas, get chased by the police, drive several cars that are left idle at store parking lots, Go into ditches and get lost in forests, get attacked by Pennywraths, get lost in deserts, They make it back over to Japan where they started and were close to the Fumizuki Academy, and are stopped by Mizuki Himeji who is trying to warn Travis Coach about the health inspectors that came to the Ball Shack, after that, they finally go to the pound where they find Old Yeller who is about to be put to rest for attacking everyone he sees, they sneak Old Yeller out of the pound, and they then realize that Old Yeller needs to phone home to Planet Iggtron, so they have a journey for what seems like forever, Travis Coach was walking with Little Arliss, Old Yeller, and the Rabid Wolf until the four heroes are stopped by two of the villains, Madoka Kaname and Larry Koopa, Madoka Kaname is telling them that it was very mean of them not to let poor little Larry be a part of their movie, they have an anime battle scene where Travis Coach, Little Arliss, Old Yeller, and the Rabid Wolf all run away from the two villains, they then find Big Chungus and it shows a close up of Chungus' face for 30 minutes as Madoka is giving them a boring lecture on how they weren't being very nice to Larry. Travis Coach, Little Arliss, Old Yeller, and the Rabid Wolf finally make it to an airport, where they'll use an airplane to fly into outer space and make it right to Iggtron, but then the plot twist happens, it's at this point that they realize, it wasn't actually Old Yeller that needs to phone home to Planet Iggtron, it was actually Travis Coach that needs to phone home to Planet Iggtron, it was only then that Little Arliss, Old Yeller, and the Rabid Wolf decided it is their goal to the end to help Travis Coach phone home back to Planet Iggtron. But, before they do that, the four of them enter a Cooking show, where they are to cook the most tastiest dish in all of Los Vegas as they travel to the Americas and the Mexicos and the Europes and to every continent on the planet earth as they participate in all kinds of fun activities, they eventually find themselves at a McDonalds, where a dumpster and a cardboard box is located, the Dumpster is where Wario and Waluigi live, while the cardboard box is where Poor-Chan lives, as she is Wario and Waluigi's next door neighbor that makes too much noise for them as they can't concentrate on their "WAH"'s and their internet scamming, as they are using the McDonalds free internet to get connection so they can scam money out of people over the internet. But no one is home, so Little Arliss decides it's his duty to poop up a storm all over the box and the dumpster. After their business with home trashing is done, Travis Coach, Little Arliss, Old Yeller, and the Rabid Wolf break right into the McDonalds and eat all the customers' food. It was only then that our heroes were kicked out of the McDonalds, where the two villains Madoka and Larry were seen again, Larry attempted to make a charge for the heroes, but Madoka stopped him telling him not to let Lemmy, Iggy, and Pietro bother him, and that they can make their own cute pretend movie. Our heroes then went to the beach and had a blast for the rest of the day, It was only then that it was sunset in Japan, where our heroes had arrived back at the airport, to fly an airplane to bring Travis Coach right back to planet Iggtron, but it was only then that when they had their plane in the sky, it was shot down by a UFO right into the ocean, where Travis Coach, Little Arliss, Old Yeller, and the Rabid Wolf all found themselves knocked right out, as they wound up a shore on the Bermuda triangle, where 4 mermaids saved their lives, and as soon as Travis Coach, Little Arliss, Old Yeller, and the Rabid Wolf woke up, they brought out their shot guns and shot the 4 mermaids and had them as food, as they were stranded on the Bermuda triangle and had no way of making it back to Iggtron, they've been stuck down there for days, it was only then that Travis Coach saw a light in the sky, called the mothership, piloted by Manhack Iggys' as the mothership safely brought Little Arliss, Old Yeller, and the Rabid Wolf back to Bowser's Kingdom Japan, as it brought Travis Coach back to Planet Iggtron, with a tear-jerking goodbye Travis Coach ending as Little Arliss, Old Yeller, and the Rabid Wolf all cry to see Travis Coach going back to Planet Iggtron, but are also happy for him as they know he'll be happier in Planet Iggtron with his own kind, the end. Trivia * Mizuki Himeji appeared twice in the movie, first time to warn our heroes of the fact the Ball Shack was getting sued, and the second time when they were at the beach, Mizuki was seen with Akihisa, Yuuji, Minami, Hideyoshi, Kouta, Shouko, and Aiko, she was in her bathing suit, showing some skin. * This movie is 10 hours, 52 minutes, and 42 seconds long. * Barney the Dinosaur appeared at the beach scene with a poorly edited six-pack on him. * When they killed and ate the 4 mermaids, it wasn't actually 4 mermaids, it was 6, and it was actually 2 that saved them. * All measurements in this movie are done in miles and tons. * Throughout various parts of the movie, the most suspenseful parts are always getting interrupted by viewer mail time with Pig.